Kōken'nin
by Zontaurop
Summary: Eras su guardián, el que velaba por ellos desde el momento en que nacieron. Pero ante todas las cosas, eras su padre.


**_Aparte de que me_**_apetecía experimentar un poco, hice este shot para un reto del día del padre. Quería compartirlo, pues me parecía increíble cómo muestro a Kiba. Los únicos avisos que hay son: es de la siguiente generación, por lo que Kiba ya no es un crío, y que si queréis saber más sobre esta siguiente generación, pasaros por mi long-fic **Suisei (Cometa)** Ahora os dejo leer!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Estás ahí, inmóvil, simplemente observando. ¿Tienes miedo? Si es así, ¿a qué tienes miedo? Has visto cómo se convertían en lo que son ahora. Ya cuentan con veintitrés años cada una y están en las mejores condiciones que pueden estar unas claras descendientes de vuestro clan. Pero en ese momento, solo ves a dos, pues la tercera hace mucho tiempo que dejó vuestro mundo de guerras, armas y técnicas. Se dedica a cuidar flores y venderlas, con todo el amor que reside en su bondadoso corazón, junto a ese sobrino político que está unos metros más allá de ti, que forma parte de la legendaria formación Ino-Shika-Cho, en su tercera generación. Ahora Mimi está a salvo, o por lo menos tan a salvo cómo su marcapasos la permite, en la aldea, mirando por la ventana la lluvia torrencial que cae.

Diriges un poco más allá la mirada y ves a un perro granate enorme, que tiene encima a tu primera cachorra. Con su capa de pelaje blanco que desentonaba con el de su compañero canino, aunque de canino tenía poco pues parecía más un lobo. Se erguía imponente, aunque sabía que sus mandíbulas estaban fuertemente apretadas tras la máscara de lobo que llevaba. Es tu orgullo, ella y sus habilidades. Tsume se encuentra tras su comandante, esperando órdenes de un momento a otro al igual que la gran genio de Shikari Nara, que a pesar de la lluvia y la situación, fuma un cigarrillo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Tu tercera cachorra se encuentra a varios metros de su hermana. Siempre habías sabido que Nioi era, de alguna manera, la más débil de ellas. Incluso desde la distancia, sabías que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Pero a su lado se encontraba uno de los Uchiha, el de extraño pelo rosa cómo su madre. Él aferraba su mano con fuerza, infundiéndole valor, por encima de el perro grisáceo que se encuentra entre ambos. A pesar de todo eso, sabes que es una de las más fieras en batalla, lo has visto con tus propios ojos.

Entonces, tu vista se fija en él. Es igual a ti cuando tenías su edad, pero sus ojos son violáceos y expresivos. Recientemente se ha cortado el pelo y os parecéis aún más. A su lado está tu sobrina, Hotaru, una de las dos hijas que le quedan a Hana. Entre ellos dos hay un perro de pelaje color paja, herencia de su fallecida hermana, que la ayuda a pesar de que ella a heredado el don del clan Aburame. Se les ve más pequeños de lo normal, más pequeños de lo que con dieciocho años aparentan. Mientras que un par de puestos más adelante, ves a tu sobrina mayor, Eiko, montada sobre su enorme perro color crema.

Quizás toda aquella información es la que te da miedo. Saber que casi pierdes a una de tus hijas por culpa de la Uchiha envenenada que en esos momentos, se estará preparando para atacaros con todas sus armas, al igual que todos vuestros enemigos. Saber que ya has perdido por culpa de esa guerra a una de tus sobrinas, Tani. Saber que incluso la puedes perder a ella...

Cierras los ojos unos instantes y a tu mente viene el único recuerdo que te queda de _él_.

_Corres tras una pelota, riendo con todas tus ganas. Él te sigue corriendo a un ritmo mucho más lento, porque sabe que en cualquier momento te puede adelantar si se empeña. _

_-¡Kiba-kun, espera un poco!_

_Ríes un poco más, sin hacerle caso, y sigues corriendo. De pronto, tropiezas con una piedra del camino y ves el suelo más cerca de lo normal. Cierras los ojos de golpe, a sabiendas de que te vas a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Pero al abrir los ojos, ves que has caído encima de él, que te mira con una sonrisa suave en el rostro._

_-Ve con más cuidado._

_Entonces, en ese momento, recordaste que la noche anterior tus padres habían discutido tan fuerte que incluso Hana tuvo que ir a dormir contigo para poder conciliar el sueño._

_-Papá...Anoche Hana-neechan y yo os escuchamos discutir a mamá y a ti...¿Es que ya no os queréis?_

_Él te miró, algo apenado. Pero sus palabras te llenaron tu pequeño corazón de niño de cinco años._

_-A veces, tu madre y yo nos queremos tanto que incluso discutimos...Pero no te preocupes, Kiba-kun, pase lo que pase entre tu madre y yo, siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote._

Aun con los ojos cerrados, aprietas las mandíbulas y maldices. _Maldito hipócrita_ quisieras gritarle a la cara. Horas después abandonó la casa junto a Tokobo, su fiel lobo negro de brillantes ojos ámbar, y no volvió nunca más. Otro recuerdo asalta tu mente, de forma abrupta.

_Esta vez corres, lo más rápido que tus piernas te dan. Temes perderte el gran momento por culpa del imbécil de Shino, que te ha entretenido intentando decirte lo que ocurría y que tu madre y tu hermana ya habían llevado a Hanabi al hospital. Akamaru va tras de ti, fiel cómo siempre. Al llegar al lugar, no preguntas a nadie, solo te guías por tu instinto y olfato para encontrarlas a las tres. Al llegar, en la puerta del cuarto se encuentra tu madre._

_-Llegas justo a tiempo, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo._

_Tragas saliva, temeroso, y eres escoltado por la imponente Tsume Inuzuka hasta el interior del cuarto. Hanabi parece mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad es, pero para ti sigue siendo igual de hermosa._

_-¿Dónde están las bebés?-Preguntas con mayor temor-¿Las ha pasado algo grave?_

_-Kiba...No solo había dos...-La voz de Hanabi es algo fría, pero parece que ella también tiene miedo-Hana-san..._

_Tu hermana se da la vuelta y te enseña las cunas. Una, dos...y tres. Tres recién nacidas idénticas, quizás la primera más grande que las otras, dormitan de forma apacible en ellas._

_Retrocedes un paso, con la mente en blanco. Sientes miedo, quieres escapar de allí de pronto. Pero entonces escuchas la voz de tu madre, amenazante pero algo afectada, en un susurro._

_-No seas como él, Kiba. Ellas te necesitan..._

Vuelves al mundo real, debido a que Hanabi te ha dado un codazo en las costillas. Te mira cómo aquel día, desafiante pero a la vez preocupada. La sonríes, dándola un beso en los labios, de esos que sabes que la encantan, y vuelves a vislumbrar a tus tres hijos presentes, mientras que en tu mente está la cuarta. Aquel día no solo decidiste no ser cómo él, decidiste ser quién les protegiese cómo fuese...Dando tu vida para conseguirlo si hiciese falta.

Porque aquella guerra estúpida no te quitaría a nadie más de tu familia. No les tocarían ni un solo pelo de sus castañas cabelleras a tus hijos.

Porque eras su padre, Kiba Inuzuka.

Y tu deber era, cómo buen Inuzuka, proteger a tus crías con garras y colmillos.


End file.
